The Love We Never Knew yamamotoxhibari
by Funnystuffz0508
Summary: Read this story about yamamoto and hibari's love for each other and how they plan to tell the others about it.....
1. I Admired Him

The Love We Never Knew

8018

Yamamoto POV

Chp.1 I Admired Him

And I saw this guy named Hibari Kyouya who passed by.

He's head of the disciplinary committee, everybody fears him

Because they say that he gets very dangerous when you get him

in a bad mood. But I think he's the most strongest from all of us

in a good way. After baseball practice I went back to class to see Tsuna and Gokudera.

But on the way I saw Hibari again then my heart was beating fast

And I said "what is this feeling?" then I greeted him by saying "Yo" but then he just looked at me then left. When I got home from school I directly when to my bed and asked myself "what just happened today". When I finally fell asleep and woke up in the next morning

I prepared myself for Class. While walking to school I saw Kusakabe one of the "closest friends" of Hibari, I asked him "why isn't Hibari with you?" then he said that Hibari just wanted to walk to school by himself.

When I arrived to school I realized that Hibari hasn't arrived yet, and then 30 minutes later I got more worried because Hibari still hasn't arrived yet. Then I wondered what I should do now, so I planned to make an excuse to our teacher to leave the classroom so that I can look for Hibari. When I was looking all over Namimori Middle, there was no sign of Hibari anywhere but their was this one place where I haven't looked yet and that was the school's rooftop.

So after that I tried going to the school's rooftop, when I arrived I saw Hibari fast asleep on the rooftop. I went loser to him and I stared at him to see if he really was asleep. Then he woke up, as he stood up his lips accidently kiss mine then I just rapidly ran away because I was terribly embarrassed. However the next day Hibari is getting confident and he's starting to talk to me every time I try to talk to him. During lunch when I was with Gokudera and Tsuna, suddenly Hibari went closer to me and said "Herbivore I need to talk about something with you".

The he dragged me somewhere where their were no people. Then I asked him "what did u want to talk about?". Then he told me that he and I should stop talking and seeing each other anymore, I was so shocked and very heartbroken from what he told me. So I began shouting at him and I said "I HAVE ALWAYS ADMIRED YOU, EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE…I LIKE YOU!". Then I began hugging him then I kissed him and said I love you to him, after that we had a much more closer relationship.


	2. Breaking The Ice

**Chapter 2 = Breaking the Ice**

**Hibari POV**

**When me and that herbivore started being together, we were talking about our lives and predictions about us together in the future. Then suddenly he said "Hibari, from now on you will call me Takeshi and I will call you Kyoya ". I stopped for a minute and I though about it, then I agreed with him. Then he hugged me and said "the things were doing aren't wrong at all". Then I also hugged him with my arms. Then we agreed to each other that we would love each other forever and we would keep this a secret from the others until the time comes.**

**Then the next day we pretended around the other students that we didn't have a relationship, so all the things we do around the other students is just ignore each other. Then lunch came me and Takeshi ate somewhere together where their were no students at all. When I looked Takeshi's lunch it was some fine sushi, then I asked him "where did you get that fine sushi" and he said "me and my old man own a sushi restaurant her in Namimori". So after we ate we talked about the upcoming battle against this group, so Takeshi's battle vs. some herbivore was the 4****th**** battle and my battle was the last one against….another herbivore.**

**When lunch was done we went back to our classes but before that Takeshi kissed me in the cheek and hugged me. When we arrived at our classrooms we still tried to act as normal as we can be around the other students. Then it was time to go home I met Takeshi in the gates of Namimori Middle and he said he would take me home. I agreed with him and he walked me to my house, so when we arrived he hugged and kissed me before he left. Then I lied down in my bed and I was thinking…..does he really care about me…..**

**The next day the others were training for the battle against some group, the tutor of Takeshi is his father and I don't really want to do some training but this herbivore, called Dino said that he would train me. I disagreed and I strated fighting him until he couldn't fight back anymore…..**


End file.
